wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
This section will help you get started playing Wizardry Online! Downloading and Installing the Game Click here to find out more about Downloading and Installing the Game. This game is for Windows only, so the file you will download will be an executable. Save or Run the file. If you Save it, click Run once it has downloaded. The Wizardry Online LaunchPad will then install. You will need to enter in your Station Account username and password to patch the client. Once it's finished downloading, the Play button will turn green. Traducción Español Instalación y descarga del juego El juego solo funciona en OS Windows, entonces el archivo que descargas es un ejecutable. Guárdalo o ejecuta el archivo, después iniciado, este comenzara la descarga. El ejecutable de Wizardry Online LunchPad instalara los archivos. Es necesario tener una cuenta de Station (Click Aqui) con tu nombre de usuario y clave para ejecutar el parche. Una vez terminado de descargar el botón del juego (Play) se volverá de color verde. Traducción: Nakir Starting the Game Click here to find out more about Starting the Game. Soul Creation About Souls Each account has one Soul that can then occupy up to five characters. The first three characters are free and the other two are purchasable with Station Cash. More information about Souls can be found here. Soul Name Your Soul Name is the name for your account. It will function like a last name for a set of your characters, and they share that soul. The name can only be between 2 - 8 characters long. The Soul information, such as your progression of main story and commitment of crime (theft or PK (player kill)) will be transferred to all characters you make, even when you lose one via Permadeath. :Culture Note: Wizardry Online was originally a Japanese game. In Japanese culture, a person's surname/last name comes before their first name. Thus if your name were John Smith, it would be Smith John in the game. So when you pick your soul name it will appear before your character's first name. This only applies to the Japanese version of the game. In the English version, your name would appear as John Smith. Click the Create Soul button. From here you will be asked to create a Soul Password. Creating a Soul Password You must create a 4 - 8 digit numerical password to be associated with your Soul on your account. Make sure that it is something easy for you to remember but difficult for others to guess. It's an additional safeguard for your account. The number input is different than you may be used to seeing. It is scrambled. This is on purpose and will change each time you log in. In fact, it will ask you to confirm the password again. :''Do not lose this password! It is important to note that if you lose this, you will not be able to log into your characters!'' When you have finished, click the OK button to continue on to the Character Select screen. Character Creation For more information on creating a character, go here: Character Creation. Hit Points HP (hit points) represents your life force. If you're damaged in battle or by traps, it reduces. When it reaches 0, you die and become a soul. You need to use recovery items like a Heal Potion, camp, a heal spell, or stay at an inn to recover lost HP. Magic Power MP represents your Magic Power. It is necessary when using magic. Every time you cast a spell, the cost is subtracted from this pool. MP can be recovered by staying at an inn, drinking from a spring, or using a camp. OD OD shows your ability to perform various actions. It gradually increases when your attacks hit, when you receive damage, or use certain abilities. It is necessary when using physical attacks skills, dashing, and leaping. The upper value is fixed at 200 and will not increase above that unless certain fighter abilities are in effect. The amount of OD recovered during attacks varies by the weapon used; spears recover 8 OD a strike, 2h swords recover 6/10 and 2h axes recover 7/10, for instance. Note: You can recover OD by hitting traps, but this only works on visible trap( ones that don't have a red exclamation mark when you are near them). Guard Points A guard point (GP) value is set for your shield. When your guarding is successful, the damage will be reduced by the amount of guard points used. When defending, if the damage exceeds your GP total, then your GP drops to 0, and you will suffer a Guard Break. During a Guard Break, GP recovery is delayed, and you cannot guard yourself until enough GP has been recovered. Gaining Experience Experience Points are gained through defeating enemies and completing Story Quests/Missions. Staying at an Inn in a town or using a 'Fountain of Healing' in a dungeon will allow you to level up your character once you have enough experience. Extra experience gained after reaching the experience cap of your current level will be used as gained experience for your next level once you have leveled. When your character levels up, your basic status values will change and you will receive a set amount of skill points. For a listing of EXP required for each level, visit the Level page. Level Caps Certain Soul Ranks have a Level Cap. You won't be able to receive any more experience points until you raise your Soul Rank. The level cap for the first Soul Rank is level 7. To remove the first level cap, you must reach Soul Rank 2. Soul Rank For a listing of Soul Ranks and the abilities associated with each rank, visit the Soul Rank page. Death Chant. Murmur. Pray. Invoke. While you are Soul Rank 1, you have the Beginner's Guardian, which prevents the games Permadeath system and gives you a 100% chance of revival until you get to Soul Rank 2. For more information on Death, go to the Death page. Return to Town When adventuring in dungeons, players can return to Illfalo Port by typing /return in chat, or using the Return command. You may use this function once every 12 hours. Category:Getting Started Category:Basics